


not so obvious

by killmycharacters1by1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmycharacters1by1/pseuds/killmycharacters1by1
Summary: "And obviously, we were more than friends." Was it so obvious? Not to those closest to them - Dan's family. After 10 years of confusion, the truth was realized. And boy, was it a revelation.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 17





	not so obvious

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be my first chaptered fic! it's not exactly *chaptered*, seeing as the chapters will really just be used as dividers for the years, but i'm pretty excited! this fic was inspired by (and asked to be written by) @imagedjh on twitter. enn, i hope this lived up to your expectations!

_"And obviously, we were more than friends."_

But was it so obvious?

It was 2009 when Dan clicked on an AmazingPhil video for the first time. He had come across his channel on a new website called "YouTube". As soon as he clicked, He was done for. The man - the boy, even - who created these videos was unlike anyone Dan had ever met. He was a normal university student. But he was also so much more. He had an eclectic, vibrant personality. He seemed to be the perfect guy. Dan wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend. He looked like a total catch.  
Dan quickly grew obsessed with his videos - and slightly obsessed with Phil. He replied and commented on Phil’s tweets and videos as fast as he could. He dreamt about hanging out with Phil and meeting him in real life. And this quickly grew to something more.

Dan had woken up in a cold sweat after a particularly… troubling dream. He was disgusted with himself. He slapped his arms again and again.  
_It was only a dream,_ he told himself. _I don't want to kiss a boy. I don't want to kiss Phil. It was only a dream._  
_Was it?_  
The thoughts stopped.  
Dan recoiled in horror at what his brain had said.  
He couldn’t be gay.  
He wasn’t gay.  
He just wanted to be friends with this marvellous person.  
That was it. 

It was October of 2009 when Phil finally noticed Dan for the first time. Dan had been religiously watching his videos and trying to get Phil to notice him on every platform he could. When he got the notification that AmazingPhil had replied to him, he freaked out. The thoughts came wildly and without control. He was ecstatic. He couldn’t believe that he had finally been noticed by his online crush.  
He stopped.  
He thought about what he had been taught, the beliefs that had been forced into him.  
He thought about his inner turmoil and the crashing waves of anxiety and stress he felt whenever he even heard a fraction of those horrible thoughts.  
He thought about the fact that this time, the thoughts didn’t seem so horrible.  
He took a deep breath…  
And sent a message to Phil.


End file.
